


Dancing Queen

by LavernaG



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: ABBA Songs, Elias-Clark, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mamma Mia! - Freeform, Party, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavernaG/pseuds/LavernaG
Summary: There's a party that Miranda, Andy, and some other Elias-Clark people are enjoying, when a mysterious old CD turns up, and the singer's voice is oddly familiar.





	Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something silly I came up with while I was coming back from theatre by bus, listening to Mamma Mia! songs in my headphones. I'm not quite sure if I'll ever write another chapter, although I have something in mind. So there's no knowing if this is a one-shot, two-shot or a something-else-shot.
> 
> I know I've messed with the years, since Mamma Mia! Movie was made in 2008 and The Devil Wears Prada in 2006. But I couldn't care less. This is Fanfiction, we all mess things up.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

The Independence Day party had been a nice event every year. The most important faces of the society were always there, including the Elias-Clark people and, of course, Runway model-thin beauties. The food tables were always full of delicious dishes, but always almost untouched because none of the (too) slender girls could even stand the thought of all those claories in that yummy food.

Late in the evening there was always some great music, however nobody ever cared for karaoke. With most of the people slightly tipsy, there was always a nice warm and friendly atmosphere, with the guests having a good time.

This year was no different, except for the small detail that the Ice Queen, the editor of the amazingly popular fashion magazine Runway had stayed at the party longer than the formal part of the event, and her second assistant hungrily grabbing some food from the tables, keeping an eye on her boss to not lose her in the big crowd of people that was pressed together in the not-big-enough room.

They really need to find a bigger place next time, Andrea thought as she carefully made her way through the crowd, holding three wine glasses in her hand above her head to not hit anyone with them. But since they have always been just fine every year, maybe it's just me.

She reached her boss in the other side of the room, uncomfortably trying not to be touched by any of the half standing, half dancing people. Her silvery white short hair had never left its perfect hairdo, but the fluffy black scarf she had around her bare shoulders looked like it had been rearranged repeatedly. Miranda was wearing a long black silk dress, the chest covered with tiny diamonds, so that she literally sparkled every time she moved. Andrea hadn't paid enough attention to fashion to tell what designer the dress was, but she wouldn't be surprised if the dress alone had cost thousands of dollars. She was wearing as little jewelry as possible, allowing only small tear-shaped diamond earrings and a big diamond ring to collide with her perfect jewelrylessness. Her sleevless dress was exposing her pale silky skin, and Andrea noticed without really much surprise that probably everyone around had taken a little longer that necessary moment to look at her throughout the night.

"Here you go, Miranda," Andrea said as she handed the other woman one of the wine glasses. Miranda had had a couple of glasses before but no one could ever say, even her glare hadn't softened a bit.

Andy reached out her other hand with the second glass to a dancing Emily who took it with a happy smile, not once stopping from her swaying in the music. Andy took a sip of her own wine, waving slightly to Nigel who she had spot just a moment ago.

"I just passed the music stand," Andrea began, pausing to see if Miranda sent her one of her death glares, indicating she should pipe down. But it seemed Mirande preferred her conversation to the noise around them, so Andrea felt free to continue. "I heard some people speaking they had found an old CD that they are going to play in a moment. No one is quite sure what these songs on the CD are like, since no one remembers to have heard of this one before."

Miranda sent her one of her bored looks. "I really don't mind, Andrea," she said, her tone sounding more annoyed than tired. "I don't care what they are playing here, it's all too loud for my taste."

Andy agreed, noticing with surprise that Miranda's glass was already empty, and turned to find some place to put it. She found a windowsill nearby, and left the glass there, returning to her boss. The glass would be found and tidied away eventually.

"They said the names of the songs were sounding quite good," she added when she saw that Miranda had not found any new topic to focus on. "One was about some Queen, and another about some kind of a mother... Or was it about money?"

"It sounds like you find no difference between these two things," Miranda commented dryly.

That moment the DJ's voice sounded over the room from the speakers. "Jo! So y'all know about the CD we found, so without any longer waiting we'll put it on and see what stuff the guys listened to back then." That was simple.

The DJ took a moment to put the CD on and Andy listened curoisly what was going to happen. She saw that Miranda's expression was nothing else that indifference. But when the first piano trill came quickly down from the high notes and the happy beat of the song started, Andy saw Miranda's eyes grow wide.

The strong high piano chords banged from the speakers as the DJ set the volume right, and the prelude continued until three nice female voices started to sing.

"Oooh!

You can dance

You can jive

Having the time of your life."

The room full of people cheered as they realized it was the perfect song for dancing, and the crowd started jumping up and down in unison. Andy was left to wonder how everyone still had the strength to move like that so late in the night. However she herself also really liked the song from the beginning, these confident women singing and that positive energy bursting from the speakers with the optimistic music.

"Oooh!

See that girl

Watch that scene

Digging the Dancing Queen!"

Apparently Miranda didn't feel the same way about the song, Andy realized. Miranda's facial expression was as calm as ever, but her eyes were searching the room desperately for an exit. Andy started to walk closer to her boss, which turned out to be quite difficult because the dancing crowd had placed itself between the two women.

"Friday night and the lights are low

Looking out for a place to go"

As the new verse stared, Andy pushed her way through the crowd, heading for Miranda who was by now not only looking around almost unnoticeably, but stood on her tiptoes, trying to spot the exit sign over the heads of other people.

"Where they play the right music

getting in the swing

You've come to look for a king"

The two softer voices continued to sing, with Andy wondering why the most powerful singer of the three had been left out. The bass was beating nicely.

"Anybody could be that guy

Night is young and the music's high"

Andy was two dancing persons away from Miranda when the woman collected her skirts with her hand and started to hurry in the other direction. She squeezed herself between people, managing to get through without having her hair destroyed, which was actually a miracle.

"With a bit of rock music

Everything's fine"

Well, everything didn't seem fine for Miranda who rushed past people she didn't recall ever seeing so drunk, with Andy at her heels just a few steps behind.

"You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance"

Actually Andy was really in the mood, if she only had the chance. She had to follow her boss to make sure she was alright, but this music just didn't let anyone stay cool. Everyone, including her, wanted to dance to the song. She couldn't understand what about the song was not to Miranda's liking. Sure, it was loud, but it was a party after all.

"You are the Dancing Queen

Young and sweet

Only seventeen!"

Andy couldn't refuse to turn her rishing after Miranda into dancing her way through the crowd. If she only knew the words, she would have sang along. And the third singing voice had reunited with the others.

"Dancing Queen

Feel the beat from the tambourine

Oh yeah!"

Andy couldn't help wondering why the woman with the strongest voice wasn't given a chance to sing that great "Oh yeah!". Miranda had gotten another few steps ahead of her because Andy couldn't resist the urge to spin on the spot for a moment before continuing her way though the dancing crowd.

"You can dance

You can jive

Having the time of your life"

Andy made a mental note to herself to find out the name of the song and then listen to it again for the rest of her life whenever she felt bad. She saw the silver-haired head stop a few feet away from her, and she hurried forward to catch Miranda at last.

"Oooh!

See that girl"

Yes, now Andy saw the girl. She was looking around herself, her eyes filled with such desperation that Andy's first guess was that Miranda was running from her death. She soon found out, however, that death wasn't what scared Miranda Priestly that much.

"Watch that scene

Digging the Dancing Queen"

As the music between the verses happily played and the piano chords drummed down from the higher notes, Miranda searched around her for a way out, but she had to give up, she was lost in the crowd. Her eyes finally found her assistant's, and she silently told herself that this was the best person to be looking at at this moment.

"You're a tearser

You turn 'em on."

Now it was Andy's eyes' time to grow wide as she recognized the voice of the best singer of the three. And, by God, it sounded great.

"Leave 'em burning

and then you're gone"

"You?!" Andy called over the music in disbelief. Miranda took a step closer, her finger of her lips, telling Andrea to shut up. She peeked around them very un-Miranda-ly, hoping that no one else had realized what her assistant had.

"Looking out for another

Anyone will do

You're in the mood for a dance"

"You were a singer?" Andy asked only loudly enough for Miranda to hear her. The fact was not only astonishing but also cool. She had never heard her boss's voice so loud and clear, and it was awesome, to say the least.

"I was young," Miranda answered, her eyes glancing around to see if anyone had noticed them. That seemed like a justification enough for her.

"And when you get the chance

You are the Dancing Queen

Young and sweet

Only seventeen!"

Andy looked at her boss for a long moment blankly, and then said, "You sound very good."

Miranda "hmph"ed loudly, she did not like to be laughed at.

"No, really," Andy assured her. "You sound great!" And Miranda looked at her with one of her most piercing glares, trying to figure out if her assistant was mocking her.

"Dancing Queen

Feel the beat from the tambourine

Oh yeah!"

Now there was that great "Oh yeah!"! Miranda's clear voice was the highlight of the song.

Andy looked up at Miranda again and saw that her boss didn't look at all as troubled as she had a few moments ago. The younger woman wondered if it were her words that did the trick. "Why don't you sing along?"

Miranda's eyes snapped back up to look at her assistant in, yet again, disbelief.

"Come on, I'm sure you know the words, and no one is watching in this crowd," Andy persuaded.

Miranda looked dumbstruck for a moment, but she recovered quickly, and sending a quick glance around herself, she began to sing along.

"You can dance

You can jive

Having the time of your life"

By the end of this line her quiet voice had turned louder and more confident. As she looked away from Andy's amazed face, her own face broke into a wide smile.

"Oooh!

See that girl

Watch that scene

Diggin' the Dancing Queen"

She sang so loudly it was difficult to understand if it was the CD or her own voice, and that turned a few heads near them. But Miranda was too in the swing to care.

As for Andy, she couldn't recognize this youthful, happy and incredibly talented woman before her. It wasn't the Miranda she knew. But it was the Miranda she now knew existed somewhere deep down in the woman and just had to be brought out. And Andy really liked this Miranda.

"Diggin' the Dancing Queen!"

After what had just happened, that Miranda had begun to sing, Andy was only slightly surprised to see her boss start jumping in the rhythm of the song. She couldn't look away from the playful smile on Miranda's face as the woman seemed to forget everything about her cold reputation, and just let the music move her.

"Oooh!

You can dance

You can jive

Having the time of your life"

Miranda was singing at the top of her lungs, and some of the people around them had turned to look, their expressions full of pure astonishment.

"Oooh!

See that girl!"

Her strong voice sounded over the crowd and more people noticed the Runway editor's singing.

"Watch that scene!"

Miranda looked like she really couldn't care less about what people thought about her at the moment.

"Diggin' the Dancing Queen!"

The a capella ending was followed by a massive applause and happy howls from the crowd. A hapf of the room was cheering for the DJ for finding this song, but the second half was cheering for Miranda.

She now stood quite helplessly in the middle of the crowd of tipsy people who all wanted to ask her about her singing chareer and asked for her to sing again. As her last way to escape, Miranda caught Andy's eye and the girl succeeded in dismissing all of the people when a new song began. Everyone could agree it wasn't nearly as good as the last one had been, but it sounded just as happy.

"Honey, honey, how he thrills me

Aha! Honey, honey"

That was definitely no longer Miranda's voice but the whole crowd started to dance to the new rhythm.

Miranda neared Andy with an exhausted sigh, waving her hand in front of her to cool herself down, but she made to attempt to hide her wide smile.

"What was that?!" called the nearing Emily in shock, looking at Miranda wide-eyed.

"Someone's been hiding a secret," Nigel commented as her made his way towards them at the same moment.

"That was really amazing, Miranda!" Andy said, ignoring the two comments.

Miranda sighed happily in response. "It's been too long since I last sang," she admitted as Nigel handed her another glass of wine. She clinked it with Nigel's and winked at Andy. Then she flashed a smile at her three friends* and stated, "I'm going to have a good time tonight. And I don't care what will be in the news tomorrow morning."

**Author's Note:**

> * friends - Yes, she does count them as friends!


End file.
